In order to carry the electronic products, it is desirable for the electronic products to be made portable. A partial volume of the electronic product can be optimized by adjusting the mounting distances among internal components. However, for connectors in which signal transmission or power supply transmission is performed, their structures themselves are small. If the structures are further reduced, large crosstalk may be caused during signal transmission, which is counterproductive. Thus, the miniaturized design of the connectors causes some trouble to the miniaturization of the electronic products.